A Challenging Relationship 2
by Agent54B
Summary: Ash and Misty are finally married. They choose to go into a summer home, there they will find the house taken over by Team Rocket... for what reason though?
1. Default Chapter

****

Author's Note: I skipped a few parts in Ash's and Misty's life.

Ch.1-The Unexpected Surprise

"Wow… so Ash… what do you want to do next?"

"I wasn't really planning anything Misty… why don't we… buy a home? Or mayb---

"Great idea Ash! We could buy a home…"

"Yeah… but the problem is that we don't have the money!"

Misty shook her head, acting like Ash was an idiot.

"I got 200,000,000 from my rich parents on our wedding night."

"REALLY?" COOL! Then I guess we should go get a home, right?"

"Yep!"

Ash and Misty walked over to the lot 350 and looked at all the houses around there… they found one perfect for them.

"Hey Mist! Look at that!"

"Words… Ash! This is perfect!"

"Shhh… don't say my name… it could be dangerous…"

"I said your name a lot of times though."

"Right, but this is different."

"How----

"Shhh… let's just go in and buy the house."

Misty nodded her head and walked over to the entrance of the house. She couldn't help but think why saying Ash's name could be dangerous.

"Hi, we'd like to but this house please."

__

"Sure thing but this house is $100,000,000."

"That's cool with us! Right Mist?"

__

Mist? Why is he calling me Mist? "Yep! Sure is… umm… anonymous."

__

"Great! Well then hand me the money and I'll make sure I tell the government that this house is taken. Happy days…"

"Well… let's go inside…"

"Let's…"

__

"HOLD IT! … Prepare for Trouble…"

"Make it double…"

"AGHH! Team Rocket!"

"What a bunch of creeps! Anonymous! Let's get'm!

__

"C'mon! We need time to finish the theme song!"

"Right… can't forget about that…"

Ash said in a very sarcastic voice.

__

"You think this is funny? I'll show you funny… Go, Arbok!"

"Ummm… hate to burst your bubble, but your Arbok is fainted."

__

"Hey, that's kinda funny… … … HEY! That's not funny! Why you… I'll get you next time!"

The team rocket nerd ran off into a bunch of bushes until you can hear screaming because ran into a prickly bush and guts were coming out of him so he died and that's why there will be no next time.


	2. The House is Ruled

****

Authors Note: When Ash and Misty don't talk, I'll underline the other qoutes…

Ch.2-The House Is Ruled

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know! You know how Team Rocket is!"

"Right Mist…"

"HOLD IT! COME BACK HERE!"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Yeah! And Where the hek did you come from!"

"Those two questions… I can answer: My name is Mark and I am part of Team Magma's and Team Aqua's plan to make the World exactly how it already is! Muahahahaha! Oh yeah, and I came from that house over there…"

"Is our house like ruled or something?"

"Correct, this house now belongs to Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Rocket! But Giovanni just ran into a bush and killed himself, so…."

"That was Giovanni?"

"Correct."

"Ok… so how do we get our house back?"

"There is a secret switch in the basement, press it and say the password quickly… Wait… your not part of Team Maqua! Why did I tell you that!"

"I don't know! But I love that Maqua idea for your team name! See ya soon."

Quickly, the team rocket Grunt jumped into a prickly bush and killed himself… not because he got poked and guts came out, which didn't happen. But because his tongue accidentally touched Giovanni's blood.

"C'mon Mist! Let's dump this house for now…"

"Are you sure Ash? I mean… like… this house will mean a lot in our lives!"

"Misty! You worry too much! We'll get the house back soon! All we have to do is figure out the password to the switch! And it's definitely not in that house!"

"Yeah… nice thinking Ash!"

Misty and Ash walked down the street to Hotel Resort. They decided to stay there for a few days until they found the out the password.

"Well this is nice… isn't it Ash? I mean look at the view from this room!"

"Yeah… it's great…"

"ASH! C'mon!"

"Misty! I'm trying to help us here! Do you want to find out that password or not?"

"I do… but for now let's just cherish for what we have… we're together, aren't we?"

Misty gave Ash a little wink.

"Oh c'mon Misty! I think it's a little too early for that! I mean c'mon! I mean I would want to but… c'mon! Seriously! I think it's too early…"

"Alright Ash…" Misty giggled.

"But I think I know how to find out that password…"

"How?"

Ash put his mouth into Misty's ear and whispered…

__

Ok… first we take that guy's Maqua's costume and you put it on…I'll ask for a Girl Grunt's Uniform, and I'll give it to you. Then we ask for a reminder of what the password is…

"Ok?"

"Sure think Ash…"

That next morning Ash and Misty walked right down to their house, Ash peeked inside the bush and placed his hand in position to take the Uniform with out poking himself. When he got it he put it on and walked inside the house.

"Hey Mark!"

"Hey Mark"

"Yeah, Hi Mark"

__

Well seing as the guys name was Mark I wasn't confused…

"Hey guys! Umm… how's it…. Umm… hangin?"

"Good, very good! Are plan is almost complete!"

"Umm yes… yeah… I love devastating plans…" Ash said sarcastically.

Ash walked over to a Lady Grunt and asked for a extra Girl Uniform. When she handed it to him he walked outside…

"Hey Mark? Where're you going?"

"Umm… getting some McDonalds… umm… heard the McDeal was umm the Double Quarter Pounder!"

"Ok though… be back soon!"

"Oh… I will…"


End file.
